


All You Can do is Hope

by UltimateHopeBot



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateHopeBot/pseuds/UltimateHopeBot
Summary: Ouma wants to hang out with Kiibo.  (I suck at summaries... T-T)





	All You Can do is Hope

Kiibo opened the door to exit his room and walked down the stairs. The clanging sound of his feet touching the steps could easily be heard from his classmates but since it was night time most of them were asleep in their dorms.

He opened the door in hopes that Momota, Saihara and Harukawa weren’t in the middle of their training.

He made a sigh of relief seeing that no one else was in the courtyard.

Kiibo still hadn’t decided why exactly he agreed to meet with Ouma, at the love hotel no less. He knew it was a bad idea, yet something in his head told him he should go.

“Why am I doing this to myself..?” he mumbled as he was already standing in front of the building.

“There you are Kiibo-chan! What took you so long! Jeez… I was starting to worry you weren’t going to come,” Ouma said getting up from where he sat by the door and ran towards Kiibo.

“O-ouma-kun.. um why did you want to meet up here?”

“...” Ouma made a face that looked like he was pouting or was upset about something.

“I’m sorry! I-is something wrong?” Kiibo asked, raising his hands in nervousness.

“Kiiboy-chan, are you really that oblivious?”

“Hmm..?” His ahoge turned into a question mark, still not understanding what Ouma is talking about.

“I asked you out here on a date.”

“A date!” Kiibo could feel his face start to heat up,”W-why?”

“Cuz I like you, what other reason could there be?”

“I don’t know, to toy with me?”

“Fine, do you want to go to the casino or dining hall instead?”

“Th-that’s not the problem!”

“Aww… your face is turning all red! Who knew robots could get so embarrassed! Kiibo-chan, do you like me too, or do robots not have emotions like love?”

Before Kiibo had a chance to say anything about that robophobic comment, Ouma kissed his cheek.

Shocked, Kiibo just stood there, not knowing how he should react. He’s never been in a situation like this with someone. His heart started to beat faster, is this… what love is?

“Welp, see ya tomorrow Kiibo-chan! If you want, we can meet up again if no one dies! And if you have any wet dreams about me make sure you tell me! Nishishi!” He waved his hand and walked away.

“It feels like he’s making fun of me for…” liking him? “If I really do like him, maybe he likes me too... but who knows. His actions are always impossible to understand.”

He smiled, all he could do was hope. Hope that everyone who is still alive can make it out and escape. Hope that they can end this messed up killing game. And hope that Ouma feels the same way.


End file.
